HelloGoodbye
by HatchetFace
Summary: GaaNeji AU Lyrics in 2nd chappie: Gaara goes to a new town full of pessimistic expectations only to have them blown away in the first 5 minutes. Rating may go up


AN: Ok, some of you may or may not know that my big sister is Corvin and she helps me a bunch with Aftermath. This one I'm doing all by myself, so you will notice a difference in the style. I am writing this story based on a song by Hellogoodbye, at the moment I don't know what it's called at the moment and I don't care to find out so … deal with it :3

I disclaim Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

First days can suck so much…

It was a sunny day, bright and clear. The kind of day that should normally make a person happy just because of how beautiful it was. But for Gaara, he couldn't be more miserable. He sat in the back of an SUV scowling, 'How could they do this to me?' he thought to himself.

He and his family were moving, but not just to anywhere, but to a disgusting tiny little town in practically the middle of nowhere. Gaara was furious, he had been acting up in his counseling sessions (one of the many things his parents had put him through that made him despise them) so his councilor suggested he write in a journal to ease some tension and anger he was feeling. So he wrote:

_Dear self… Or diary, or whatever,_

_I'm pissed, what else is there to say? I hate my mother I hate my father and I hate the fact that we have to leave my home to go to some hideous little hick village 30 miles at least from any civilization! _

_If I weren't such a coward I'd run away! That would show them! I hate them! Mum says that it will be good for me to live in a smaller town. She says we can actually become part of the community. My ASS!!!! The community of what? 20 people?!?! "You're over exaggerating! There are lots of people there for you to meet, and there are teenagers. There's a whole high school of new friends to make. You'll have fun" She says. What a slut! _

_Dear evil hateful parents,_

_Why do you want me to hate my life?!?! _

_Signed most furiously,_

_Gaara_

_Maybe some good can come from this, but I highly doubt it. I mean honestly, what good could come from leaving my life behind and moving to hell?_

He closed his journal and sat glaring at his father from the backseat. They had a whole hour more before they got to their new home.

"Can we stop? We've been driving for like 5 hours straight!"

His father turned around "It's been 2 hours and no. You act like you're the only one who's tired. At least you don't have to drive! So shut up for a while alright? Take a nap or something it won't be much longer"

Gaara slouched in his seat and grumbled to himself, 'You hate me'

* * *

Gaara woke to the car pulling into a restaurant parking lot, "Finally, are we getting food?"

"Yes sweetie" his mother had the sweetest voice, even though he was angry at her, he couldn't help but smile when she said her little 'yes sweetie'. "We're about 20 minutes away from our house"

Gaara got out and looked around and had to admit, but only to himself, that the town didn't look too bad.

The diner they were at was quaint, he couldn't see all of them but it looked like there were a lot of people inside. That thought made him want to vomit. He wasn't the kind of person who liked to be in full places. He was quiet and withdrawn and his outward appearance which normally consisted of black slacks, messy hair, and zipped black jacket seemed to turn people off to the idea of even looking at him. He mingled inside slowly behind his parents, not to act like he wasn't with them but to clearly show that he wasn't really enjoying it. He stepped inside and noticed that it got quiet. 'Oh great' he thought ' should have known this would happen' he had suspected that this would be a place where everyone knew each other and treated outsiders like crap, but then something very unexpected happened. A young boy with bright yellow hair walked up to them and offered to seat them.

Upon seeing the boy's hair Gaara didn't feel like such a weirdo for having such bright red hair, although his was natural and there wasn't much he could do about it. Personally he loved the color, but he seemed to get weird looks from the people where he used to live. His malice towards the people soon faded as they walked through the diner and got nothing but big welcoming smiles from everyone.

"HI! I'm Naruto, can I get some drinks for you folks?" Naruto gave them his biggest smile, and offered them some menus. They all ordered their drinks and he zipped off before they could even say 'Thanks'.

Gaara found it surprising that he was actually enjoying himself. His parents were being civil, and they got him whatever he wanted. His attitude was improving a lot, until for 2 seconds he made the mistake of glancing to his left. There in the corner sat a group of teenagers. He could see them all staring at him, but the one he noticed to most was a beautiful… Girl? Boy? He couldn't even tell, this person had long shiny black hair the complimented his, seemingly perfect to Gaara, shaped face. The soft porcelain skin made Gaara blush, and he had to try as hard as he could not to look over completely.

He knew they didn't notice him looking at them from the corner of his eye, but he could see them perfectly, every one. There were a set of twins with skin almost as white as the beauty (that's what Gaara referred to the black haired person as) and dim grey colored hair. He could see they were wearing matching red beads, that reminded him of his mother which he thought was silly because the twins were clearly boys. There was a small girl, that looked like she could be related to the beauty but she wasn't nearly as beautiful, a girl with pink hair and a huge forehead, Gaara couldn't help but giggle a little at how ugly she was, and on the very end there was a boy holding a little puppy in his lap. Gaara didn't pay the others much attention; he was mesmerized by the beauty. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop staring. 'Oh GOD!' he screaming in his mind as he jerked his head back forward. He had turned almost his entire body and found himself staring right into the face of that beautiful person. His face went bright red and he lay his head down in the top of his wrists. He heard giggles, and dared to glance up to see the beauty walking towards him.

He was frozen, he wanted to get up and run away but no matter how much he told his legs to move they refused. He looked up at the person approached. "Hello" that perfect velvety voice tore through Gaara; he couldn't speak, all he did was stare. "Uhm, I noticed that you aren't from around here, and… Well I saw you looking at us and was wondering if you would like to sit with us?" It was a boy, the most beautiful boy Gaara could ever imagine, he felt his blood run hot at he tried to answer but he stayed silent. He begged his mouth to start working, but still the silence.

Finally after at least a minute of silent staring the beautiful boy said "well, uhm my name is Neji. Sorry to have embarrassed you" Gaara looked into Neji's eyes 'God he's-', "so perfect" the words just seemed to glide right out of Gaara's mouth. Neji's face turned red and he chuckled "Is that a yes?"

Gaara's mouth was gaping, he couldn't believe what he had just done, what he had just said! " I uhm…." Again his mouth quit. Neji looked embarrassed "maybe next time then?" He spoke with such grace, almost like a lady. Gaara couldn't move or speak he just stared at the wonderful face. With out turning away Neji said to his friends behind him "come on guys let's go" The group got up and started to walk out.

"Bye" was all Gaara could manage. Neji looked over his shoulder and gave the cutest little smirk to Gaara "bye bye now"

Gaara felt like crying but he just sat and watched as they left. "Now what the hell was that?" his father gave him the weirdest look "you could have shown that guy some manners you know?"

Gaara sunk inside he felt like he had missed the chance he had make any friends, in this tiny town, and what was worse was he'd probably have to see those kids again and they'd probably make fun of him for acting like such a moron. "Sorry dad, I just got nervous"

His mother smiled "Well that's just fine dear; we all get nervous don't we?"

Gaara's father grabbed his shoulder, "This place will only be as bad as you make it for yourself. So just try and enjoy yourself ok? It's not all that bad I'm sure" and for some reason his fathers reassurance actually made him feel a little comforted. Seeing that boy… Neji… made him feel better about this place; it wasn't home out Gaara was for the first time since they had left, willing to try and be happy here.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's not that great, it's my first story that I've written on my own. 


End file.
